


Oh what a Christmas

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: It’s Luhan’s first time to celebrate Christmas in Seoul with his boyfriend’s family.





	Oh what a Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for Jinglebellselu's first round

It’s the time of the year again where people are busy buying gifts and preparing stuff for Christmas Eve and Luhan is one of them. For the first time in four years, Luhan will spend his Christmas in Korea with his roommate Oh Sehun, the two have been friends ever since Sehun got into the university three years ago.

“So have you bought a gift for his family already?” Yixing Luhan’s best friend asked. The later shook his head and sigh.

“I can’t think of a perfect gift to give them xing.”

“Nah, that’s okay Han you still have a week to find a gift for them remember?” Luhan looks at his best friend and act like he’s crying “That’s the problem xing, I only have a week left what if I can’t find a perfect gift.” Yixing hit Luhan’s shoulder a little bit harder which made the smaller almost fall from his seat.

“Stop it, Han, you’re just overreacting! And don’t worry okay I’ll help you find a gift for them.” Yixing told him as he tried to make him calm.

That night Luhan arrive home feeling tired that he decided to dive in his bed without changing yet

“Having a hard time at school baby?” Luhan heard his boyfriend who is leaning on their bedroom door.

Luhan look at him and smile “Nah, school’s fine I even aced my exams.” his boyfriend went closer to sits on the bed.

 

“Then why do you look so tired?”

“Went to the mall with Yixing earlier to look for a gift to your parents for this Christmas,” Luhan confess

“Han I told you, you don’t need to buy them a present just come with me and I promise we won’t be staying there for long.” his boyfriend said

“But Sehun… it’s not nice of me to just crash in your family Christmas dinner without buying gifts for them. What would they say if they find out that there son’s boyfriend didn't give them anything for Christmas.” Luhan reasoned out.

Sehun kissed Luhan’s pouting lips and said: “I thought we already talked that we won’t tell them about our relationship until your graduation?”

“We won’t! But I still want to give them something. I won’t come with you if I can’t buy them a gift.” Luhan stubbornly said with that Sehun dip himself beside Luhan in their bed. He pull the smaller boyfriend closer to him and whisper “I’ll help you find a Christmas gift for them this weekend”

True to his words, Sehun helps his boyfriend find a Christmas gift for his parents during the weekend. Only a few days left till Christmas and the city is now covered with snow, a smile appeared on Luhan’s cute face as he and sehun walk around the busy street with few bags in their hands finally he found the perfect gift for Sehun’s dad and brother. Now the couple decided to rest for a while in a little cozy coffee shop they saw not far from where they bought the gift for Sehun’s dad.

Inside the coffee shop, there was a little corner that is surrounded by Christmas lights, Luhan drags Sehun into that corner for them to sit. While waiting for their orders Sehun kissed Luhan all of a sudden which made the later blush so hard.

“I love you Han” Sehun told him

“I love you more Sehunnie” Luhan answer before he starts pinching Sehun’s cheeks.

 

Sehun and Luhan got into a relationship for ten months now and their friends know about their relationship already but they haven’t told their parents yet. It wasn’t easy for them to step up from being close friends to being lovers, for months Luhan was doubting about his feelings for Sehun for it maybe just a brotherly love though Sehun have already confessed to him but everything became clear when one day the younger brought his classmate Bae Joohyun into their dorm to work on their paired project and Luhan was annoyed to see how Sehun’s classmate act whenever he is besides her. How she casually hold his hands or wrap her arms on Sehun’s arms and after they were done she even told Sehun to be her partner again in their next project but instead of answering her they heard Luhan saying “Not anymore, I won’t let him”. After Joohyun left Sehun quickly went closer to Luhan and kissed him on the lips, it took Sehun for a while before he realized what he has done and that Luhan might kill him for kissing him all of a sudden however he was surprised when the older kissed him back.

“I love how possessive you are earlier,” Sehun told him as he still wrap Luhan around him

“Well, I don’t like how she flirts with my boyfriend,” Luhan answered which made Sehun surprised

“Did I heard it right? You called me your boyfriend?” Sehun asked him again, Luhan bite his lips and lower his head acting shy in front of Sehun as he try to control his blush

“Can you say it again?”

“Say what?” Luhan asked

“That I’m your boyfriend.”  
Luhan holds Sehun’s face with his both hands and looks at the younger’s eyes as he said: “You’re my boyfriend now Oh Sehun and I love you.” Sehun smiles widely and twirls Luhan around as he hugs him.

“You don’t have any idea how happy I am right now. Thank you, Han and I love you too, a lot.”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Luhan looks at Sehun and smile “I just remember what happened the day you become my boyfriend.”  
“How can I forget that day.” Sehun chuckles, Luhan grab Sehun’s face and pecks his lips “I really love you sehun”  
“I love you more Han.”

 

Three days left until Christmas, Luhan is talking to his parents over the phone.

“Ba, promise I'll make it up, I'm going home this spring break. I miss you and mama.” Luhan sighs as he hangs up the phone he felt guilty not going him for the first time during Christmas break. A while later, he feels Sehun’s arms snaking around his waist and hug him from behind.

“you're okay baby?” Luhan nod, he twists his body a little and kisses Sehun.

That day the two went to their last Christmas shopping to look for a gift for Sehun’s mom.

Finally, it's the day before Christmas, the couple was still in their bed cuddling. Sehun nuzzles his nose onto Luhan’s nape as he hugs him tight. Luhan moves a bit and faces him touching his faces and giving him small kisses.

“Can you give me my early Christmas gift right now.” Luhan rolls over Sehun and starts kissing him again as he starts rubbing his crotch to Sehun’s. Luhan paused for a while stares at his boyfriend.

“If you're going to behave today I'm going to give you tonight the best Christmas gift ever.” he said before standing up and going to the kitchen leaving Sehun with a hard on.

Walking hand in hand the couple walks toward the Oh’s house. Sehun tightly holds Luhan’s cold and sweaty hands reassuring him that everything is alright and he doesn't need to be nervous, both decided to let go of each other's hand as they entered the Oh’s house afraid that someone might notice them. Once inside, Sehun’s mom welcome them with a warm hug “Luhannie good to see you again my dear.” she said after hugging him Luhan blush and thank her for welcoming him. Soon Sehun introduces Luhan to his relatives, his uncles, aunts, cousins and most importantly to his grandmother whom Luhan have met already a few months ago when she visits their dorm.

Sehun can't explain the happiness he felt as he saw Luhan happily chatting with his mom and aunts, he can see in them how much they like him especially his grandma who loves patting Luhan’s head or pinching his cheeks, Sehun also loves how all his cousins welcome his boyfriend so nicely. That moment Sehun wish he can introduce Luhan to them as his boyfriend and not just as flatmates anymore.  
“Hey, ba… Sehun dinner’s ready!” Luhan which easily caught Sehun’s attention and the two went to sit besides each other on the table. Luhan can't stop laughing as Sehun’s family starts talking about Sehun and his cousins younger years especially those embarrassing moments they had before. Luhan’s face went red from laughing too much while Sehun starting to get sulky looking at his boyfriend’s reaction. Unconsciously Luhan reaches Sehun’s face starts caressing it, then he lowered his arms as he remembers they haven’t told Sehun’s family about their relationship yet and thank goodness they heard the doorbell.

That was close! Luhan thought

The place became noisy as Sehun’s cousin finally arrives, the tall guy with a deep voice Park Chanyeol went to the table and greeted everyone, he took the seat opposite to Sehun and Luhan and smiles at the two. “Hello lovebirds!” he said loud enough for all to hear and look at him. Chanyeol looks at Sehun who’s staring at him like he’s going to kill him any moment now and then to Luhan whose face is really red from embarrassment.

“WHAT?” he asked still clueless as ever.

“HUSH!! CHANYEOL YOU'RE SPOILING THE FUN, SEHUN HAVEN'T TELL US LUHAN IS HIS BOYFRIEND ALREADY.” Grandma Oh said that made the couple to widen their eyes and look at her.

“You knew all along grandma?”

“Chanyeol told me everything.” she reasoned out

“correction, you bribe me”

“for six months worth of fuel gas for his car, yes.”

Sehun stands up from the table and grabs Luhan’s hand, he has decided to leave before everything gets worst when his grandmother stops him.

“Sehun please hear us out” his grandma plead, Sehun wants to go but then Luhan holds him.  
“let's hear her first okay” Sehun nod and they went back to the table.

Soon his grandmother starts explaining why and it's because she likes Luhan so much ever since the day she first meets him in their Dorm she said she notice how Luhan takes care of Sehun so much and how he knows how to control him.

“And that's why I asked your cousin if he's your boyfriend already because I want you to be together. Luhan is your perfect opposite Sehun and I want to see you both happy together.”

Luhan quickly hugs her “Grandma sorry for keeping our relationship to you. it was me who told Sehun not to tell you until my graduation.” Grandma Oh hugs him back and reassures him that everything's okay.

“by the way grandma, if you found out that Luhan’s not my boyfriend what will you do then?” Sehun asked randomly.

His grandma smiles at them and said “Well I'll find a way to make you both a couple.” Sehun smiles and went to her for a hug “I love you grandma and sorry about earlier” he whispers.

After the little chaos the whole family went back to eating and talking again and this time the lovely couple didn't have to hide what they have anyone, they can casual hold each other's hand whenever they want and sometimes Sehun kisses Luhan in front of everyone and finally Sehun introduce Luhan to his family as his boyfriend. Once they reach home the two snuggle into their cozy bed with a big smile on each other's lips.

“I still can't believe Chanyeol will sell me for a six months worth of fuel gas” Luhan laugh and nodded.

“Oh boy, he’s not allowed to visit here for the next six months as well.”

“Sehun please don't be so hard, he's still your cousin.”

“Well, unfortunately.”

Luhan laughs and rolls on top of Sehun, slowly he starts giving him small kisses all over his face and caress his hair.

“Can we stop talking about Chanyeol now? it's Christmas already and I'm about to give you my gift.” Luhan teases as he continues kissing him. Sehun adjusts himself on the bed and smiles “How can I say no to that gift, and Merry Christmas baby.”


End file.
